The purpose of this project is to develop an efficient method for total synthesis of the antitumor quassinoid bruceantin. The new chemistry which is needed will be worked out on a simpler model system, which will also provide tetracyclic analogs of bruceantin (lacking the ring A diosphenol) for physiological evaluation.